


All About My Wives

by O-R-I (Writing_squiggle)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, I leave that open, Mentions suicide attempt in one, Orientation is open as long as woman attracted, it never states, they are all lesbian relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/O-R-I
Summary: A compilation of the wlw drabbles I have been writing on my blog. I'll hopefully get through all the female characters in this but it's kinda what strikes my mood for the day.EDIT 5/1/18 Brigitte has been expanded to bring her closer to the length of the othersEDIT 5/6/18 D.va has been expanded to bring her closer to the length of the others.





	1. Gay Messes (Brigitte)

You sniffled and wiped your cheek with your hand, feeling your cheek begin to ache under the stress of you rubbing it. A few more tears slipped out and you held back a sigh, just calmly accepting that you will be crying all night. That hard lump latched into your throat and you heard the rumbles of people just beyond the door, two of you wishing that they’d come comfort you and at the same time not come within five feet of you.

The door opened and you shoved your head in your hands, hoping they wouldn’t think twice about it. As the heavy footsteps came close you knew you failed, preparing yourself to lie to them that you were fine.

“Are you okay?” Brigitte asked and you nodded, a few more tears slipping down your face as you said that.

“Are you sure?” she asked, sitting down next to you on the floor.

“I’m fine,” your voice was creaky, nose still stuffed from the intense crying you just did, “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I can’t do that,” she said, smiling at you as you looked at her with puffy eyes, “you matter to me.”

“Thank you,” you sniffled, wiping your cheek again and wincing at the pain, “You’re a good friend.”

“Oh,” she said, suddenly getting a bit sheepish before looking at you with a soft look, “I meant that in more of a romantic way.”

“Oh,” you said, unintentionally repeating what she said as she grew a bit red.

“I don’t even know if you’re even interested in girls and this is probably a horrible way to confess,” Brigitte said with a wistful look on her face while her hands rubbed against each other, “I just couldn’t hold it back anymore.”

You said nothing and her chest hurt, hoping that she didn’t screw things up her friendship with you, “It’s alright, I don’t expect you to feel the same. I just thought you should know.”

“I need to think about it,” you said, her hands shaking with emotions at that, “I just need some time.”

She beamed at you before walking out, giving one last wave to you as she stood in the doorway. You gave a wave in return, the urge to cry disappearing after that. Your body stretched out, heading off to bed as exhaustion settled across your body and you thought intently of how you felt about Brigitte.

* * *

You moved leg to leg, your heart decided as you saw Brigitte’s smile in your mind again. Her confession awoken something inside of you, your chest aching tenderly as you remembered the feeling of her close whenever the two of you hugged.

Your smile grew wider as you neared her workshop, hearing her grumble as she tried to fix some dents from Reinhardt’s armour from charging into danger needlessly. You knocked on the door, waiting for a second to see if she heard. When there was no response you opened it anyway, calling out into the room and her head whipped up to look at you with her ponytail moving with the movement.

“Hi,” Brigitte gave such a genuine smile with her eyes sparkling and you felt the air leave your lungs as you gasped it back in response.

You sat down on a beaten old chair and felt the stuffing poke into your back as you looked at her. Your courage built up inside of you before you grabbed her hand, making her blush as you gently cradled it.

“I thought about it,” you said, eyes looking at the oily wrench there, “I care about you as well. I was to be with you.”

You could feel the happiness radiate from her and you looked up to see her beaming. You felt her hands stained with oil grasp your cheeks to pull you close, her lips pressing against yours and you both melted together at the feeling of your bodies shifting together with the smell of her overwhelming you.


	2. I Can’t Handle Having Longer Hair (D.va)

“Your hair is so pretty,” you said, running your fingers through Hana’s brown hair and she gave a happy hum while she peered at the console in her hand.

“Maybe I should grow my hair out,” you said, pressing a kiss to the hair in your grip and she turned around to look at you critically.

She tugged at some of your hair, Hana sticking her tongue out as you gave a fake noise of pain. You leant forward to kiss her forehead, making her give a happy sigh. Her brown eyes looked up at you, kissing the corner of your lips.

“I don’t think you could handle longer hair,” her eyes sparkled, remembering when you could barely handle growing it to your shoulders when you went to the haircutter and demanded it even shorter than it was before.

“I suppose we can’t both be pretty,” you sighed, pretending to be thoughtful and Hana laughed at the sight of your face.

“No you’ll just be spectacular,” she said, hands slipping around your waist to bump your hips together, “the perfect girl for me.”

You shuffled to the kitchen, feet tucked into slippers as you adjusted your tank top. Hana handed you a mug, you giving a smile to her in return before pressing your lips against her cheek with a hum. You sidled up next to her, your stomach swooping as your arm brushed against hers.

* * *

“Good morning,” you sung, pressing kisses against her cheek as you just radiated joy by being around Hana.

“Morning,” she pressed her lips against yours and your fingers moved up to gently brush through her hair.

She gave a little murmur of contentment as you tilted your head, taking another sip of the drink. You put it down on the table before going off to the bathroom, opening drawers as you grabbed a brush and a hair tie. You put the hair tie around your wrist before heading back to the kitchen.

“Sit down,” you softly said and she listened, sipping her drink and you began to gently work the brush through her hair.

With each stroke of the brush, Hana settled into the chair with contentment, feeling the way that you gently eased her hair free of tangles. It began to shine as you brushed it free, it slipping through your fingers like strands of silk. You grasped a handful to press a kiss to it, putting the brush down on the table.

You separated her hair into three sections, two of them clasped in a single hand via separate fingers. You moved one bunch over the other, grasping the far left and moving that over the middle. Your pace was slow until your muscles began to ease into braiding again, slowly picking up your pace as you went along.

You felt something warm begin to build up in your chest as you braided, adoration for Hana growing as you kept braiding her hair. A hum built up in your chest and you felt your chest rumble as you rasped a song, Hana leaning back despite your protests to feel the way that you vibrated with a song.

“I love you,” she said, you wrapping the tie around the bottom to keep the braid in place.

You leant forward to press a kiss to her forehead, Hana looking up at you with her beautiful brown eyes. You smiled down and rubbed your nose against hers, your hands wrapped around her waist to gently knead at her stomach.

“I love you too,” you murmured, feeling her soft lips press against your cheeks and you gave a small giggle at the show of affection.

 


	3. Hanging Up Clothes Makes me Happy (Mercy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chubby reader! because there already isn't enough.

Angela put the mug under the running water, some of it splashing against the outside where the signature cross of the medical field was. Some of it trailed across her fingers, Angela giving a small gasp at the sensation of some dripping from her fingers. The wind chime you had put up just outside jingled a bit in the spring wind and Angela felt a sigh of relief that the snow was finally over.

She just kept watching you slowly hang the damp clothes on the line outside, the sun still blaring down and making the air warm for the first time in months. Her eyes trailed across your thicker body, smiling as she saw the way your sleeves folded with each movement of putting up clothes and her chest growing warm as you carefully patted them flat while taking extra care of her own clothing.

There was a pure sense of domesticity radiating through the small house the two of you own, only paired with the warm feeling she got when she washed dishes with you next to her as she gently bumped her hip against yours.

The wind rustled your shirt, you quickly pulling it down before it could show your stomach. With that done you picked up a pair of slacks of Angela’s before hanging it over the line and pinning it into place.

Angela sipped at the water, just watching you like that for a while. Her fingers tapped a rhythm against the ceramic side, small splashes of water coming off from the movement. She took the last sip before putting it down in the empty sink, her fingers trailing against the counter as she headed towards the door.

“Nice day,” she said, feeling the warmth of the day wash over her and you turned to her with a bra in your hand ready to put it up.

“It is,” your hands squeezed the bra you were holding, smiling as you looked at your girlfriend, “I’m so happy to put clothes outside.”

“It is a nice feeling,” her hand trailed across the small of your back and you radiated with joy at her touch, “Let me help.”

“Okay,” you said with happiness radiating from you and she rubbed your back before grabbing some lacy underwear of yours.

Your face paled a bit at the sight, teeth worrying your bottom lip as you felt something painful spread across your body wishing that the fat would just melt away. Angela peered at you with eyes that pierced right through you, seeming to sense the disquiet that had spread through you while she pinned the lingerie to the line.

Her hand wrapped around your waist, pulling you close and pressing a kiss to your forehead. You felt her breath wash against your forehead, enjoying just how close Angela was to you.

“I adore you,” her nose rubbed against yours as she kneaded at the pudge on your hips, “all of you.”

“You’re perfect the perfect girl for me,” she kissed you, long and sweet when she wanted to clearly convey her adoration for you.

“You’re perfect for me too,” you responded, your hands wrapping around her to press your bodies close as you just spent the moment to be together.


	4. Heck (Mei)

You gave a giggle as you looked at Mei, her face spreading with a smile as you looked at her. She grabbed another scarf to trail around her neck, adding it to the seven she already had there. You grabbed the next one, a mixture of various collars all knitted together, to wrap gently around her neck again and again. You pulled her close by the ends, your lips pressing against hers.

Her glasses fell down her nose a little and you pushed it up the bridge, her eyes crinkling with happiness as you looked at her with adoration. Your hands gently stroked her cheeks before you cupped them, nose rubbing against hers and she gave a small giggle.

"I love you," she said, her eyes wide and you just kissed her in response all while tasting her chapstick.

"Maybe another scarf?" you asked, picking up a very light blue one and she nodded enthusiastically you gently wrapping it around her neck.

"How do I look?" she took a step back, her arms out while she gave a small twirl and you clapped your hand.

"Very cute," you said before snapping a picture and setting as the desktop to your phone, your chest aching at how adorable she looked in the photo, "In fact."

You found yourself slipping to the ground, a hand dramatically put over your forehead as you gave a small gasp of adoration and Mei knelt down next to you. She tilted her head in confusion and you looked up at her with a smile on your face, poking her cheek.

"My girlfriend is just too cute," you finally said and she giggled, you giving a small gasp, "I gotta just lay here for a bit."

"You are being silly," she said with a smile, tucking some hair behind her ear, "I am hardly that cute."

"I disagree," you said, smiling with pure love at her, "The cutest woman alive is my girlfriend."

Her cheeks went a bit red and she covered them with embarrassment, "You are too kind."

"I am only saying the truth."

With that she grew even more red, her blush covering her entire face to spread to her ears. You just grasped her cheeks again, Mei leaning down to kiss you. You covered her face with kisses before helping yourself up, Mei's hand in your and the two of you bumped into each other's body with your hips shifting against each other.

"It's starting to get hot under these," she said, starting to take some of them off and you grabbed one to help her.

Scarves trailed off of her onto the floor, leaving her eventually with a bare neck. You grasped her shoulders, smiling at her while she looked a bit awkward. She looked to the side but you just pressed a kiss against her neck, feeling her chest shift against your chest as she breathed.

"Any plans for tonight?" you said with a wink and she pushed at your shoulder, a smile spreading across her face.

"With a wonderful woman," she finally said, her eyes looking up at you, "If she'll accept."

"Who would be the fool to say no," you said, your fingers slipping through hers and squeezing.

"Then I am lucky," Mei said before the two of you sat down on the couch, curling up around each other to spend the evening happy to be in the presence of the other.


	5. Heat Waving Hello to You (Pharah)

The heat began to blaze onto your entire body, making your body glimmer with sweat and your mood drop several miles into the ground. It didn't help that Fareeha seemed to thrive in this environment, looking more refreshed than you ever had in your entire life.

"How do you do it," a trail of sweat beginning to slip down from your collarbone into your tank top, weary eyes staring at your girlfriend, "There must be a trick."

"Do what?" Fareeha asked, sticking her hands into her pockets.

"Wear actual pants for one," you grumbled, pointing at her jeans lovingly outlining her muscular legs, "It's so hot, I could melt."

"Don't," she said with a dry voice, wetting a cloth before walking over to you, "It'll make a mess of the rug."

"I'll try not to," you said, a happy sigh she had only heard before in the bedroom when she carefully wiped you clean of sweat with the cool rag making you so happy, "It would be rude."

"Very," she gave a kiss to your moist forehead, tasting the droplets of water left on your skin before looking down to see your eyes peering up at her.

She suddenly felt nerves pinch her stomach, despite dating for so long she still felt her world turn upside down whenever you gave her a look with those wonderful eyes. Her hands shook as she gently rested them on your cheek, rubbing her nose against yours.

Then you pulled away, tongue out as you said, "Bleh, too hot for affection."

She just looked at you for a few moments before her shoulders shook, body rumbling with a deep laugh that welled up from inside of her. It kept going, Fareeha sitting down to stop herself from tumbling down as you gave a loud hearty guffaw at what you said.

A pleased look crossed your face but you quickly put a facade of grumpiness on, hands stuffed into just below your armpits, "It wasn't that funny."

"I know," Fareeha wheezed, looking at you with twinkles in her eyes, "You just looked so serious when you said it."

"It was cute."

You just glared at her, too unwilling to give more than what you were in the fear that any action would bring heat to you even more. She poked your cheek, smiling even wider as you batted at her hands like a cat. 

“Just a smile,” she hummed, her skin glistening as she looked at you with such a pleased expression on her face. 

“No,” you grumbled, your hands tightly fisted into your armpits as you fought the corners of your mouth from curling up. 

“Come on,” she sang and you tried to not look at her, knowing that your spiteful goal would be dammed as soon as you did. 

She just watched you as you curled your knees up to your chin all while shaking your head like a child. Her thumb stroked her chin, her gaze turning mischievous as the gears began to whirl around in her head. 

“I have an idea to cool you down,” she said, a glimmer of joy at that you couldn't see the look on her face. 

“What?” you asked, a hint of joy at that you could finally be free from this oppressive heat. 

She grabbed a bottle of water casually left to the side and unscrewed it with dizzying efficiency. Before you could open your mouth in protest she dumped the entire thing on you. 

Immediately pushing yourself to your feet you lunged at her. She gave a stuttering laugh as you rung your clothes out on her before Fareeha reached up to press her lips against yours. 


	6. Bake a Cake (Zarya)

“Cake,” you said, excitedly poking at your finger at the video on your phone, “Tasty.”

She hummed, looking at the video, her finger tapping her chin as she watched it. You just bounced on your heel and she couldn’t help but think that you were adorable. Seeing the way that your cheek puffed out as you waited for her to finish watching the recipe.

“Do we have the ingredients?” she asked and you nodded enthusiastically and she couldn’t help but tilt her head, seeing how excited you were was definitely making her excited as well.

You put a bowl and a whisk in front of her while pulling out eggs. You deftly cracked and separated the eggs, plopping the yolks into their own bowl before handing her the whites sloshing around in a bowl.

“Whisk time,” you said, and she began to whisk it and you bounced excitedly, “Faster.”

“So like this?” she asked, head tilted as her arm was a blur. 

“Yeah,” your eyes were wide as you peered into the liquid mixture being beaten much faster that you ever do yourself, “Wow.”

“Sugar,” she reminded you and you jumped, just barely stopping the sugar from spilling everywhere from the cup you were holding. 

You tipped it into the thickening egg mixture and watched it be consumed by the white beginning to grow up the sides with each fast rotation of the whisk. You shuffled off the seat you were kneeling on to hurry around the kitchen and grab ingredients. 

You fell to the ground with a knife and a cup in your hand while reaching into the pantry. You slid the flour out, grabbing a measuring cup. You scooped out a heaping amount to flatten it quickly with the knife. Your toes wiggled from under your butt as you gave a hum.

You dumped it into the bowl, humming the numbers as you measured out each cup of flour that you needed in the recipe. You tilted back and forth, reaching over to a smaller measuring cup to add to the flour already filled into the bowl.

“There,” you groaned, your legs already beginning to turn fuzzy at the feeling of sitting on the floor for so long, “That should be enough.”

You groaned as you forced yourself up, leaving the bowl on the ground for the moment in the fear of spilling flour everywhere. You patted your thigh, your hand slipping slightly and just catching it from spilling all over the ground with a bit splattering against your thigh.

“Here,” you handed it to her and she put it down, Zarya pushing herself up with her muscles popping a bit and you felt your face grow warm.

Zarya gently grasped your hand, a confused noise slipping out of you while she pulled you close. Her hand splayed across your back, heat beginning to grow inside of you as she pulled you into a kiss.

Your hands moved to grasp her shoulder, almost feeling like you were floating as she easily held you up. It seemed almost like a dream, fog covering the corner of your world and all that you could see was just Zarya there.

She pulled away and you just whined, Zarya giving you a smiled before grabbing the bowl of flour and dropping some more things into it. 

“Cake first,” she said and you couldn’t help but shake a little in anticipation, “You said it was tasty.”

You gave a groan before you quickly ran over to grab a few more things, remembering to twist the oven on to preheat. You felt like you could speed through this, your objective of kissing Zarya more in your mind.


	7. Depression (Ana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of witty titles

She didn't know what was happening. You just seemed suddenly distant and she didn't know what changed between the pair of you. Ana eased into the room, watching the way your eyes flicked up to look at her in suspicion until heading back to your phone. 

She took a deep breath to calm herself before sitting next to you. Her mind going over what happened the last few days. Sticking in that moment that she realized caused this. 

Her hands began to shake, that fear growing deep inside of her and threatening to take her over. You just stared at your hands, awkwardly using it to cover your phone as you hunched up and kept watching whatever was on it.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, she just wanted to know more about your interests. But as you described the show with vigor there was something that caught in your throat mid paragraph and you just shriveled up, shoulders hunched over as you sunk back into yourself. 

She didn’t intend to cause offense, Ana just figured you were too observant or maybe too used to people only pretending to be interested.

“I’m…” she said, unsure of what she actually happened to upset you just suddenly a pained look crossed your face.

“I used to really love this show,” your voice was soft as you looked away, “I’d watch it all the time, I knew everything about it.”

“Then I couldn't care,” you said, still refusing to look at her, “I didn't care about anything, not even staying alive.”

“Then it came back to me,” you said, something wistful on your face, “a lot of things. I was so happy to have it back, this love that sustained me as a youth.”

“I just forgot…” you trailed off as you looked into the far corner of the room, “that love is mine and no one else's.”

“Uhh… I…” Ana suddenly struggled for words, her hands almost instinctively reaching out as if she could snatch them from the air and hand to you. 

“I didn't know.”

Something hardened across your face, finger tapping the screen as you started up the episode again. The faint hum of music came from your earphones as she sat there for a moment before standing up. 

An idea began to flow inside of her, pretending to not notice the way your body relaxed as she left the room. She pulled up a screen as she entered the office, spending the next half hour searching as she did her best to remember what you had told her. 

Things slowly began to ease into normality, Ana giving you space when you needed it and you were giving that happy smile again. Keys clashed against the bowl as you walked in,kicking off your shoes to make your way to your room. 

A box greeted you on the desk and you walked over to it. Hand reaching to grab the piece of paper on top of it. 

The air got caught in your lungs as you saw Ana's handwriting, trying not to stress before reading it. Then you quickly opened the box, your heart hardly beginning to hold back from thrumming with excitement. 

You reached into it to pull out a stuffed animal, a familiar logo on the tag. You let go a stilted sob before pulling it close and burying your face into it. As the letter said she'll never understand that feeling - she isn't you - but she is more than willing to support you in the things you love. 


	8. To Spend My Time With You (Sombra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to explain when this is set.

She tapped her pen against the desk, the sound of plastic clattering for a moment in the almost still room came to her ears. You still just kept reading your book, giving a small hum in your throat. She wished she could catch it, bottling that tune to remind her of you when she stew in her own affection for you.

You just didn't seem to get it, Sombra’s eyebrows pinching together as she thought over what to do. She had all but practically confessed to you but you just gave a laugh as if she was joking about it.

Sombra’s cheeks puffed out, nibbling against the plastic on the end as she trailed her eyes up and down you. She admired the curve of your spine as you reached up for another book before placing her head in her hands, holding back a scream that would inevitably get her kicked out of the library.

With determination she stood up, gathering up her books before relocating herself to your table and sitting down just as you did.

“So…” she said, her eyes flickering up and piercing through yours, “haven't seen you for a bit, have a lot of assignments?”

“Oh,” you said in that tone that told her that you were drowning in them, “Don't even get me started. I'd believe it's a conspiracy that the professors meet up to assign everything at once.”

“I could believe it,” she knew they did, at least some of them, after hanging out in the ducts for a few hours.

“Think you'll still be doing assignments Friday?” she asked, heart in her throat as she looked you right in the eye.

That nagging feeling of anxiety boiled inside of her, that she had a puzzle piece missing. She quickly shuffled through the folders in her mind, pulling out any gossip and news she had on you to confirm that you were even interested in her gender. That picture came to mind, your shoulders swathed in a flag for Pride as you carried yourself in the patches of colour.

It was that picture on her feed that brought her to start flirting with you. It was easier to know that it wasn't just a zero percent chance. That unstoppable feeling deep inside of her that perhaps things will actually work out hta tway.

“Hopefully not,” you said, giving her a smile and you tilted your head before taking a glance down, writing down the page number in your notes.

“Why?”

“Well if you can, we could spend some time then?” she asked, her hand tightening as she grew more determined.

She’d get an answer either way, if you wanted nothing to do with her actual then she’d accept that. She just couldn’t stand this anticipation, stuck in a state of just longing with no real answer.

“A little celebration being free?” you asked, already looking wistful as you were there and relaxing.

“It could…” she said, fingers tightening around her pen, “Could be something more.”

“Like what?” you asked, tilting your head as a good natured smile spread across your face.

“Oh you know,” she said, “Like a…. Like a date?”

You just looked at her, those words rumbling through you and you gave a soft noise. Sombra’s hand was so tight around the pen, her face intent as silence just greeted her. She gave a choking laugh before standing up, trying to quickly gather her things.

“I should let you…”

“No wait,” your voice was soft as you grabbed her hand just a little too tight.

“I’d like to.”


	9. A Lightbulb Moment (Tracer)

She danced from leg to leg, hand holding tight to the neatly wrapped box in her hand as she watched the lights intently. The moment it turned green, she prepared herself, she’d start running across. She was a lesbian with an important mission, ready to tear herself through God if it meant it could be finished.

It turned green and she dashed forward, legs pushing herself forward as she moved through the people in front of her. As she reached the other end she turned, her leg jumping her forward just a bit to stop herself from toppling over at the turn. 

Lena was finally stopped to a halt as she neared your apartment. Her hand went to her jacket pocket to pull out a key, the kid show characters dancing across the surface beginning to scratch off. The main character staring at her as she unlocked the door. 

With a wave to the omnic behind the counter, they giving an greeting in response, she began to make her way up the stairs.

Her pace calmed as she went through the hallway, counting the doors almost instinctively. A hand absentmindedly moved out, brushing against the wall before she finally stilled at your door.

A tap, tap, tap, and the door opened as she knocked. Lena knew she was giving a goofy smile, you reaching out to touch her almost fearful. As if she’d be swept away again to some mission or something.

“You’re here,” your voice was reverent, Lena’s finger gently brushing across the height of your cheek’s. 

“I am,” she said, leaning forward for a moment to press a kiss to your forehead, “I got you this.”

“Oh,” you said, your voice soft and Lena wishes she could warp herself in it, “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” her nose against yours, “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you and it reminded me of you when I saw it.”

“Well if that’s the case,” you said, finger pulling the ribbon and slowly unraveling it.

Your nails slipped under the paper, gliding it along the seam as you pulled it off of it. The paper slowly fell to the ground and you opened the box to look in complete confusion as you reached in and pulled out a light bulb.

Your face was something wonderful, a mix of confused and the face someone makes at a bad pun. Lena just poked your nose, the corners of her mouth twitching.

“Okay,” you said, leaning back on your hip as you held out the light bulb, “explain.”

“You’re...” she snorted as she tried to stop herself from laughing, “You’re the light of my life.”

The confusion ebbed away and you just looked pained by that awful pun. Lena quickly stepped back as you lunged forward at her, a laugh bubbling out of her as she quickly scurried off into the kitchen.

You tossed the bulb to the side and quickly began to chase after her, your arms wrapping around her waist as the two of you tumbled to the floor, Lena giving a nasily giggle as you just poked her stomach with a raspberry sound out of your mouth.

“That was so bad,” you finally said as she just beamed up at you, “Stop.”

“Never,” was all she said before pulling you into a kiss, “Not for you.”

“I’ll get you back eventually,” you said as you pushed her off to start dinner, “Mark my words Tracer.”


	10. From Laughter to Tears (Moira)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I knew what my bullshit was about I'd tell you. Deals with a suicide attempt.

“Take a seat,” you said, eyebrows wiggling as she walked into the living room with a bow of popcorn in her hand. 

She sat down on the couch, her head moving slightly as she sat back. You quickly grabbed a handful, the taste of the seasoning moving through your mouth as you ate it. You just gave her a silly grin, the half chewed kernels sticking out from under your teeth and she plugged your noise and waited for you to close your mouth.

“There we go,” was all she said before getting up and starting a movie, the opening credits slowly swelling with music.

“So,” you said, leaning back on your arm, “You come here often?”

“In my own living room,” her tone was dry as she looked at you, “No, never.”

"Well you should," you said, finger tapping against the couch, "It's a great view."

Your teeth bared as you wheezed a hissing laugh through them, Moira just looked unimpressed with her eyes on the tv. Your laugh grew even louder as you struggled for air, tears streaming down your face at the pure force behind your laugh.

“Stop,” she said, her eyebrows quivering and you knew she was a bit amused by this, “It wasn’t that funny.”

“It’s just…” you finally gasped out, shuddering with pain and laughter, “I just… imagine you never seeing your living room.”

A few more sputtering laughs welled out of you and she just looked at you with an eyebrows raised, “like you just never came in here.”

You just kept laughing and she couldn’t help but give a small chuckle of her own, her hand slipping on yours while she looked at you. A moment of something soft was replaced by a sort of pain, you amazed that she was letting you see this much expression on her face.

“You know,” the two of you lay back, you still shuddering with laughter, “it’s been a while since you’ve laughed.”

With that your laughter faded away completely, something serious beginning to rumble inside of you. You could never really see how it hurt Moira, to see you struggling through that dark muck that threatened to swallow you. Between pills and hurried notes, hospital visits and an expression on Moira’s face that would never leave you, it all just seemed almost like a nightmare that you could finally have the energy to walk away from.

“I’m sorry,” you said, Moira just watching you with piercing eyes.

“You had nothing to do with it,” she said, thin fingers slipping into each other as that hard look that she showed the world was back, “It’s just different to see than it is in a book.”

Your throat was tight, Moira not even giving a noise of complaint as you reached out to take her hand. You squeezed it as it seemed to really sink in, so many bad things had happened in these last few months. It was almost like you were trying to protect yourself from it.

“It’s not happening again,” your voice was firm and dark, Moira had never heard that tone from you before.

She said nothing, you wondering for a moment if she could actually feel enough emotion to stop words or if she had no idea what to add to that. After a moment of silence you just sidled over to rest your head on her shoulder.

You did whatever you could to memorize this moment, wanting to seal it away deep in your heart. That warmth that radiated from Moira beating through you and stealing away your breath. It was precious, whatever time you could scrounge up with her.


End file.
